This invention relates to acids and derivatives thereof having useful pharmaceutical properties. In particular, this invention relates to phenylalkanoic and phenylalkenoic acids and derivatives thereof which are useful as antihypertensive agents.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,058,612 issued to Neustadt on Nov. 15, 1977 discloses 6-(polyhaloisopropyl)quinazoline-2,4-diones which are useful agents in treatment of mammalian hypertension. The compounds are prepared by reacting 2-(lower alkoxycarbonyl)aniline with a polyhalo acetone or hydrate thereof, followed by reaction of the resulting product with the appropriate isocyanate to form a urea, and hydrolysis of the urea.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,018 issued to Neudstadt et al. on July 25, 1978 discloses 2-[4-(polyhalo-2-hydroxy-2-propyl)anilino]-2-oxazolin-4-one and thiazolin-4-ones corresponding thereto, which have useful antihypertensive properties. The compounds are prepared by reaction of the appropriate 4-(polyhalo-2-hydroxy-2-propyl)aniline with a .beta.-chloroethanoyl isocyanate or isothiocyanate and then cyclization of the resultant intermediate.
Many current antihypertensive agents produce unwanted side effects because of undesirable mechanisms of action. For example, mecamylamine is a ganglion blocker; phenoxybenzamide is an .alpha.-adrenergic receptor blocker; and reserpine is a catecholamine depletor. Each of these mechanism of action is undesirable because serious side-effects are produced. There is a constant need for antihypertensive agents which do not produce these side effects, which have fewer side effects, or which minimize such adverse side effects.